Stargate SG1, A Girl's Heart And Soul
by KelseyWhiteleaf
Summary: Daniel is dead, Jack is in the infirmary and friends are losing their minds. A teenage girl is more fragile than an adult. In very unsuspected ways she learns how to deal with it. A little help from magic....


Dr. Daniel Jackson is dead, or as he calls it, evolved to a higher species. Colonel Jack O'Neill had become very very ill, and had had a symbiont implanted. The symbiont would heal him, but also almost lead to his death. After a selfish mission of the Tok'ra symbiont in the Colonel, Jack was in the infirmary on the SGC. Daniel had visited Jack in his cell on the Goa'uld mothership, saying that also evolving was his only chance of survival. But he was wrong. Major Samantha Carter, a 15-year old girl named Kelsey, Teal'c and another offworlder Jonas Quinn had created a plan and saved him. Now Daniel, in his higher lifeform form, visited Jack who was lying in an infirmary bed. Just as Daniel was standing there, Kelsey entered the room. Also wanted to see how Jack was doing. But she saw Daniel first. She'd never gotten over Daniel's death. Even if it was already 1,5 months ago. Daniel turned around and saw Kelsey standing there. But it didn't took long before Kelsey ran away. She couldn't bare seeing Daniel there. No-one would understand what this all meant for her. It only took a day before Jack came out of the infirmary. He felt great. But someone else didn't feel so good. SG-1 didn't have any missions for 3 weeks. All that time Kelsey had been on her room on the SGC, only leaving to eat. Every team member of SG-1 had noticed something about her. She wasn't her cheerful self anymore. In the third week Kelsey walked to the boss of the SGC, General Hammond. " Sir, I'd like to take a vacation…" She said. "That is alright. How long are you planning to leave?" General Hammond answered. " Atleast for 10 years" Kelsey answered bitter…she was looking down. When saying the last part she left. Leaving the General astonished behind. She walked back to her quarters. A few moments later Jack entered her room. Persuading her to stay. Also Sam and Doctor Janet Frasier came by to persuade her.

Later in a meeting in the debriefing room:

General Hammond: " And? What is the status?"

Sam began explaining " Well, there is good news and there is bad news. The good news is, she doesn't want to leave anymore. The bad news is, she's still reluctant to talk about why she wanted to leave or what's wrong. And she's in no state of working."

" General, with your permission I would like to do some tests on her. Maybe she's sick in some sort of way. Maybe taken by a Goa'uld symbiont. We don't know." Janet said.

" Well, alright then. Just get her back to her old self we all miss." Hammond answered. They all planned a scheme.

Some time later in Kelsey's room:

Teal's knocked on the door, and Kelsey said enter. Kelsey was sitting on a couch with her back pointing at Teal'c. She looked a little at the floor. But not looking back to look him in the face.

" Hello Kelsey" Teal'c said. "Hey Teal'c….."

" How are you doing?"

" Fine, I guess…."

" Kelsey, would you forgive me?"

" For what Teal'c? What have you done?"

" It is not what I've done, it's about what I'm going to do."

Teal'c now was standing right behind Kelsey, and suddenly he held his arm (very muscled arm) before her chest. Blocking her arms to do anything. Doctor Fraiser came in and held a mask before Kelsey's mouth and nose. The mask blew seductive gasses out. Specially used to sedate patients before surgery. Kelsey resisted heavily, she was already getting a little tired. She could just in time break loose. She stood up and ran outside. At the door Jack was watching what was happening. When Kelsey wanted to run away he grabbed her wrist which had a bracelet around it. The bracelet was ripped of her wrist which caused some deep marks. It bled heavily, she held it against her chest. But only a few meters later she got really drowsy. She collapsed with her wrist against her chest. Jack walked towards her. He picked her up and carried her to a special infirmary room. There, others could watch the patient in a chamber above it, watching over the room. Of course there was glass between the rooms to prevent bacteria to go either way. They changed her into patient clothes and lay her into a bed. A medical help put a drip on her arm. While another medical help disinfected her wrist and bandaged it. Kelsey lay helpless on a medical bed. While all sorts of tests were taken. Blood was also needed for some tests. The sedatives only worked for a few hours, though it would work for at least 6 hours on a human it only worked for 2 hours on Kelsey. Jack was standing beside her bed. He regretted that he approved this to happen. General Hammond and Doctor Frasier were in the small room and were talking about some test results. Kelsey slowly opened her eyes after 2 hours. Jack looked at her as she was inspecting where she was. She found out soon enough. She looked at both her wrists. Then she suddenly remembered what happened. General Hammond had looked in and saw Kelsey awake. " Is she suppose to be awake?" he asked. Doctor Frasier looked in and walked away fast. She immediately got the device of the seductive gasses again and walked towards Kelsey's bed. " Why?" Kelsey had asked Jack with tears in her eyes. After that she got the mask before her face again. Kelsey raised her arm towards Jack and said no…in a way from "don't let this happen again, please…." And she fell asleep again. Her arm fell on her chest and her head lay on the right side on a pillow. Frasier put her head straight forward and her arm right. This time they would leave the mask on, preventing to wake her again. There were still tears in her eyes. Jack looked at her, thinking why this ever happened. Suddenly he yelled: " Daniel! Get your higher lifeform ass down here right now! I really couldn't care less about what you're doing right now!" Daniel appeared a few minutes later. There he stood with his back directed to Kelsey. He looked at Jack. " What do you want Jack? I can't come in every time you yell…" he looked around. "And why are you here, anyway? What is wrong with Kelsey? Why is she in that bed?" He answered. " You might help us with finding that out." Jack said. General Hammond entered the room. Not knowing that Daniel was there. " Dr. Jackson, what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?" "Sir, could we discuss this with Sam, Teal'c and Jonas in the debriefing room? That makes talking a little easier." Jack said. " Alright, in 10 minutes be there."

In the debriefing room:

Daniel explained how he got there, and that he had no idea why he was actually on earth. Only that Jack had yelled that he had to come. There were a lot of things to discuss about Kelsey, about how she had been acting lately and about how she into that bed. Kelsey was following the conversation in the back of the room. Impossible? No….not for her. She sighed. Only Daniel heard it and turned around. He saw Kelsey standing there in a patient robe and her hand in a bandage. " Kelsey? What are you doing there?" he said. Everyone looked strange at each other. "Daniel, there is nobody there." Sam said. "Yes, there is. Kelsey is standing there…" He said again. He started to think. How could he see her and the rest couldn't? Then he came to the answer. " General, call doctor Frasier immediately. Kelsey could be in a life threatening situation!" He said. Hammond walked towards the nearest intercom phone, but before he could call it rang itself. It was Doctor Frasier saying that Kelsey her situation suddenly became very unstable. She had trouble breathing and those sort of things. All went to the small room to take a look. All, but Daniel. Daniel walked towards the figure of Kelsey.

" It is you, isn't it?"

"Yes…." Kelsey looked down again.

"Get into your body again before you die. No-one wants that…"

"You didn't think of that when you decided that Jacob (Sam's Tok'ra dad) had to stop heal you, did you?" Now she looked Daniel right in the eyes. She was crying…."You didn't think of the fact that people didn't want you to die! And now look…you're not here anymore.….alright, you're a "higher lifeform"….do I care!"

"Get into your body again. Please. Your body won't survive very long without your soul. We will talk after you recover. Please….do it for me." Daniel said. He almost begged her.

"Alright….I'll…I'll go!" And she disappeared… She "fused" again with her body, which regained a stable situation again when her soul came in. Daniel joined the rest in her room.

"What took you so long Daniel?" Jack began.

"I was talking to Kelsey."

"How can you have talked to her? She was here all the time…" Dr Fraiser said.

"It wasn't her body I was referring to. It was her soul."

"That you may explain Dr Jackson." Said General Hammond.

"I think I can as well, sir." Kelsey said. She awoke, which was strange because she'd had the mask on for a long time. But still, she awoke. And she tried to sit upwards. Dr Fraiser helped her putting the bed right so she could join the conversation.

"I think I might be able to tell you what just happened…" She took a deep breath and continued…"It is possible for me to split my body and my soul. I didn't know this for quite a long while. But I know now. What was strange was that none of you saw me, except for Daniel. Beside that he could see me he could also talk to me."

"How could it be possible that only Dr Jackson saw you?" General Hammond asked.

"Well, that may come because he's not a normal human anymore. That he is granted special "powers", or special abilities. The ability to see the souls of people, including mine."

"I don't mean to interrupt this conversation, but I wish to speak in private with Kelsey." Daniel started and turned to Dr Fraiser. "Is it possible for her to return to her quarters?"

"Yes, I think so. She is in no medical danger at this moment. So she may return to her quarters." Dr Fraiser said.

Kelsey got out of the bed. She was still in patient clothes so she took the effort to change into uniform first. (you know, clothes they usually wear in the army, but then modified for the SGC).

In Kelsey's quarters:

Daniel was sitting on a chair and Kelsey was sitting on the couch.

D: "Why were you in the infirmary? Before you separated from your body there was nothing wrong from what I'd seen."

K: "They forced me into there. There was nothing wrong with me, in a medical way."

D: "But, why would they force you? Why wouldn't they just ask what was wrong?"

K: "They DID ask me what was wrong. The only thing I said was that I needed time to think."

D: "What is wrong? You seem to doubt about what you're saying…and also being in my presence seems to be very uncomfortable for you."

K: "It may be yes. It just is….that….you left us. You left us, just…go…you just went."

D: "You still haven't gotten over my leaving, have you."

K: "No, I actually haven't. A lot of us had a hard time with that. But it affected me more than with the others."

D: "Why?"

K: "Because, Daniel, I come from a planet where everyone was literally destroyed. My parents, friends, even my boyfriend were killed. I just lost them to never see them again. When you brought me to earth and when I met you guys and became your friends, my life wasn't that miserable anymore. But then you died, gone, not returning. How do you think that would affect me? To lose something dear to me, again!"

D: "I never saw it from that point of view. But see it in my point of view. I feel I can achieve more like this. And it is not that I've totally forgotten about you. I think of you guys every day….."

It was silent for a moment. Then Daniel came with an idea.

D: "I want to take you to a place where I've been a few days ago. I went with Oma Desala to help a race recovering their faith in themselves. They were on the edge of destroying themselves. But we gave them a chance of evolving and a life."

Daniel took Kelsey to the planet, where everybody seemed to live in peace now. He really took her to the planet, no separation of the body and soul. It was incredible how well the people were doing. Then he took her to another planet, where everything wasn't going as smooth as at the other one. Also on this planet there was a chaos. Daniel showed what he had done for the past months. Kelsey helped him with restoring the peace at the planet. Later he took her back to the SGC. In the meantime Kelsey and Daniel had talked also a little about how to carry on. Daniel understood Kelsey better now and also the other way round. They decided that Daniel would visit the SGC sometimes and that Kelsey would help him in small ways. Like making an altar specially for him, to make him remember how important he is to his friends and to keep him moving. But when they got back to the SGC the emergency light were burning.

K: "This can't be good. Those lights only burn when someone says that there is a foothold situation. There IS a foothold situation. Lucky for me that I discovered this thing a few months ago." And she walked towards a air ventilation tube. Well, so it seemed. It was actually a secret passage which led to some tunnels. And they went through the whole SGC. Kelsey crawled in and Daniel just became invisible to the ones he didn't want to be seen. She also had been able to hide some supplies in case of emergency.

K: "Daniel? Daniel, can you hear me?" She thought.

D: "Yes, I can hear you. Where are you?"

K: "In the secret passage I just told you about."

D: "Then how come I can hear you?"

K: "Have I ever told you before that I'm a telepath?"

D: "No, I think you missed that detail."

K: "Well, it's not that I use it very often. Only in these cases. Anyway, can you help me clearing up the foothold situation?"

D: "How do I say this….yes I can…but I'm not allowed to."

K: "Great….and the reason is?"

D: "This is not a crisis that could lead to the total destruction of a species. I'm not allowed to help in those situations. That could affect the future."

K: "Oh, that's just to nice. I'm suppose to solve this on my own?"

D: "I'm afraid so…"

K: "Well, are you staying to see how I'm gonna do this? Or are you leaving to join Oma again?"

D: "I'll stay if you wish."

K: "Yes please, than you can interfere when you ARE allowed. If it will end like that."

Kelsey crawled to the air ventilation shaft on a higher floor. On that floor there was an observation room. Maybe she could plan what her next step would be from there. When she arrived at the observation room she saw that the entire SGC was captured. But she didn't know what species it actually was. Clearly it was another SG team who got home from an off world mission who brought them here. Now the most important question what to do now? Then she discovered that SG-1 wasn't heavily guarded at all. Though the less ,and of course also a few more important people, were guarded a lot heavier. So the logical thing to do was to free SG-1 first. But also…it could be a trick. But a trick for what? They didn't even know that Kelsey was there. But right when she decided that and wanted to leave she saw how SG-1 was separated. All were brought to different places. Apparently her logical thing to do became a little more difficult. Who was the most helpful to her and should she free first? After some time thinking she thought that Jack would be very helpful. Especially because he had been in the army, so that would be very useful. Even if Kelsey's fighting skills, with zat, gun or without any weapon at all, were not so bad either. If they were bad, she probably would've never gotten in SG-1. It seemed that they took Jack to a normal room. Just locked him in there. "Peace of cake to get him out of there. " She thought. So she returned to the tubes and crawled to the room where he was taken. She had taken a few guns for protection….you never know. When she was at the room she peeked in the room. And as expected, Jack was sitting there on a chair like nothing ever happened. He's not the guy to get angry very fast. She opened the hatch and whispered :" Jack…psst….Jack. Over here…" he didn't react. "Jack, Jack!" He still didn't react. "Omg, is he deaf or what!" Kelsey thought. Then she thought of the bird whistle tone. She used it, and then he reacted.

K: "And NOW you are reacting. Not when I talk….figures…."

J: "What are you doing here? You could get caught! How did you get here anyway?"

K: "Through the air ventilation tubes which go through the entire SGC. And what I'm doing here, getting you out. This IS a foothold situation and don't think I can clear that on my own. I need your help!"

J: "How did you escape?"

K: "Escape? From what? I never got captured."

J: "How come you never got captured? They searched out all the SGC. Everyone got caught. They searched EVERY room."

K: " Listen…I'd love to stay and chat but are you coming with me, or not?"

J: "Answer what I asked…"

K: "Alright alright, I wasn't on the planet, so it was a little hard for them to capture me. Are you now coming?"

Jack didn't let her say that the third time. He immediately followed her. They crawled to an open chamber, unreachable for the aliens.

K: "What happened here Jack?"

J: "SG-6 came back from an offworld mission on P2Y-502. And as you can guess, they were under attack. We couldn't close the iris in time so some of them came through. They attacked the SGC and we couldn't stop them, because there wasn't enough time. We thought that we made a small chance because they wouldn't know how to operate the machines. But they did know how to. They could open the iris and let others through."

K: "What about the 38-minute window?"

J: "That lead that after every 38 minutes they re-opened the gate."

K: "What to we do now?"

J: "Go to the armory. Does any of these tubes go there?"

K: "Yeah of course. I'll show you."

Kelsey showed Jack all the tubes. They decided that the smartest move was to first get some weapons. If they'd free some others, they would also need some weapons. In total they stole 7 guns and 3 zats. It wasn't very much but it was better than nothing. When Kelsey said there was also a tube towards the observation room a few floors higher Jack told her that they had to figure out where the rest were. He commanded Kelsey to go there and see where Jonas, Sam and Teal'c were. He would go and try to get more weapons. He was still her commanding officer so he had the right to command her. But when Jack tried to grab some weapons, the door opened. He was captured again. Though Kelsey didn't know that yet. She did what she was ordered. When she got there she could see Jack held captive…again. Now she was back to the beginning. What to do now! Helping someone else escape would probably end exactly like it just did. She should or let people escape in large numbers or make a compromise with the boss of the aliens. Letting others escape in large numbers could create a large chaos. Which could be positive but also negative. Making a compromise with the boss could be a difficult job. Why would he listen to a 15-year old girl? He had control over the SGC. He has no reason to listen to her. And how would she get that in the first place. She's not the perfect fighter and diplomat of the SGC. She sat there for quite some time. It was safe though. The aliens thought that Jack had escaped on his own and never expected that there was another girl who was planning something. Kelsey decided to close a compromise. It was her best shot. Though she was still doubting very much if she could possibly do this. But Daniel was able to give her the necessary confidence boost. He said:

"I know you can do this Kelsey. Think of all the others. You have done wonderful things already, why doubt now? You are strong, and have a strong personality. You can do this!". Well, he didn't actually say it, but with the telepathic thing it's almost the same.

Kelsey crawled though the pipes. One led to exactly above the debriefing room, which most likely would be used as the main post on the base. Her plan was to climb all the way to there, capture hopefully the boss, and force him into compromise. But when she was in another pipe, it broke and she fell out. Luckily she had a zat with her. But she fell right on her painful arm. It hurt like hell, but she wouldn't let this let her mission fail. She now just ran to the debriefing room. With one arm against her chest and another with a zat. When she came to her target, she found out that it was packed with enemies. Her only chance was surprise. Cause numbers and strength weren't on her side. And how could they possibly know the base better then she. But still, a surprise attack wouldn't have much use here either. There were just no places to perform that attack. She decided that she could better kick the guards in the other way that shoot them. She actually didn't want to show them that she might be hostile. A friend….that was something she actually wanted to be. But they had captured her friends. One even twice. Was this the time to think about making friends? No, not really actually. But she still did. She kicked them instead of zat them. She ran towards another guard who was talking to who seemed to be the boss. She kicked everyone on the ground and pointed her zat at the guard (with her right arm), who didn't look very older than a boy. Her other arm she still held to her chest, because it still hurt. The man who seemed the boss, was actually also really the boss. He stood up and said:

"No please, don't hurt my son. Do anything to me if you want, but leave him alone please…"

Kelsey thought: "His son? Why am I doing this? This is his son for crying out loud. I don't want to hurt him…."

K: "I have no wish in hurting your son. But still, I want to make a compromise."

Man: "A compromise?"

K: "Yes, I want you to release my friends and go back to your homeworld. Why have you come to this place anyway?"

Man: "We only protected ourselves. The "friends" you speak of came to our planet with weapons. We were afraid that they would destroy us."

K: "Oh no, we are explorers. We are only discovering the universe. We carry those weapons because on the way of exploring we also made some enemies. The Goa'uld. We try to make friends and allies along the way so there can be trades of supplies. The Goa'uld want to destroy us so we try to trade with people who have naquadah. So we can defend."

Man: "The Goa'uld you said….We share the same enemy then. We thought that you were the Goa'uld. They killed half of the population because we weren't able to activate the shields in time."

K: "I'm sorry for you. We have a saying here. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Man: "We have an alliance then."

He said with a smirk on his face. Kelsey put down her weapon. There was no need for that anymore.

Man: "I'm Felgan."

K: "I'm Kelsey. Very pleased to meet you, sir."

Felgan: "It's my honor."

He looked at Kelsey's arm.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing very seriously." She answered.

"Maybe we should get your doctor out first. Then we can continue negotiations. Though I have noticed that this specie is very resistant. It took us days to take total control."

K: "Days! Damn those time differences between worlds!"

They went to get everyone out. At first nobody understood what exactly had happened. But this would soon be explained. Dr. Frasier first treated Kelsey's arm which now was more than an open wound which bled. It was bruised, badly. (gekneusd) So Kelsey was walking with her arm in bandages. After that SG-1, General Hammond and Felgan and his son had a meeting. To talk about what had happened and about the alliance, from which General Hammond knew nothing about, yet. Though he was very pleased to hear that from a foothold situation a friendship came. A close friendship, and trade routes were formed. Even if the species of Felgan were more evolved. They had higher developed technology. Which also could be traded. The thing that the others could use was water. They actually lived on a quite dry planet. They would share stargate-codes, including of planets with a lot of water.

General Hammond was very proud of Kelsey. She had done all this. On her own. Earth had a new ally. A strong one.

"You have done very well. More than I could have ever ask from you. The chance that we'll ever defeat the Goa'uld is now much greater. But I must say, the best thing is….that you're back. Back to your old self. We all missed you " He said.

"Thank you. And I have to say, it's good to be my old self again. I like to be cheerful and that sort of things. You know, to keep the morals up a little. wink. " Kelsey said with a smile.

"Tomorrow there is a medal presentation. Everyone on this base has to come in special event outfit. It will be held in the gate room. Be there tomorrow around 1500 hours. Now if you will excuse me, I have some things to do."

"Of course sir. I'll be there."

The next day at the presentation.

The whole gate room was packed with SG-teams. Everyone in line. Also Felgan and his son were there. Just in front of the gate General Hammond stood there. Before the presentation of the medal itself, General Hammond held a speech:

"A few days ago, Sg-6 returned from an offworld mission. Together with some other people, who at first seemed hostile. But they weren't. They are now a strong ally and a great friend. This all is thanks to one person who was so brave to face them alone, even when before that we gave her no reason to trust us. And for that I, General Hammond of Stargate Command, present this Medal of Bravery to Kelsey!"

Everyone applauded. Kelsey walked forward and the medal was laid around her neck. She turned around and said:

"This is a great honor for me. Even when I don't really think I earned this. But still, I could have never made it without my friends. Don't only thank me, thank them as well."

She bowed and smiled. When she stood there she shone of happiness. Then she saw Daniel standing in the middle of the room. It seemed like no-one saw him, except for her of course. He looked glad that Kelsey was having the time of her life.

K: "Thank you. For everything…. I could have never done it without you." She thought.

D: "Yes, you could have. You just needed a friend confirming it. You are an amazing person. And great deeds and things lie ahead. You're a beautiful young woman with courage, intelligence, bravery, a great personality and a shining smile. I have no doubt that you will make it in this world. As in others."

K: "Thank you so much." Kelsey started to blush. "What will you do now?"

D: "I'll go and join Oma Desala again. You've seen what we do. We will continue doing that. Don't worry, I won't forget you. And I'll come by every now and then. Now I must leave. I will see you soon. Even if you will not see me. I'll be there."

He turned into light, which everyone could see. He started to levitate, higher and higher. Until he reached the ceiling. He stopped for a moment and you could see his face. Kelsey waved him goodbye. Then he disappeared through the ceiling. Kelsey still stared a little at the place where he disappeared. She smiled. There he went….but he would come back……soon….

THE END


End file.
